


Long Day

by orphan_account



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a long day, and Tobin can’t put the kids to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Day

Tobin sighed exasperatedly as her five-year-old son bolted across the hallway for the hundredth time, his red shirt on his head and flying behind him as he ran. Much like Tobin’s wife, he was fast.   
“Jax Lucas Heath-Morgan, I will count to three, and you better be in your room.” Tobin warned.  
The little boy continued to run as Tobin reached three and placed her hands on her hips.  
“Mommy says you’re cute when you’re scary, Mama. I think it’s true.” Jax giggled.  
Tobin rolled her eyes.  
Tobin had been exhausted from a practice and a seven mile trail run with Alex that day, in addition to babysitting her own two kids and Lauren and Jrue Holiday’s twin boys. It was almost midnight, Alex was out late at a Nike shoot, and Tobin wanted to go to bed and sleep before she had to wake up at five a.m. for another practice.   
Just then, the baby wailed loudly, and Tobin rushed into the nursery, picking the nine-month-old into her arms and holding her squirming body close.   
“Jax, can you get Kylie’s bottle ready?” Tobin asked.  
The young boy nodded and ran off. A few minutes later, there was a loud crash in the kitchen. Tobin rushed to the kitchen, spotting Jax standing on a chair by the microwave, bottles on the ground and half the tub of milk in a pile on the tiled floor. Tobin took in a steady breath and approached her son.  
“I’m sorry, Mama.” The boy apologized.  
“It’s okay, Jax. Just rinse one of the bottles and I’ll help you.” Tobin replied.  
The five-year-old walked to the sink and rinsed the plastic bottle, handing it back to Tobin.   
“Okay, bud, now fill this to the top with powder and make sure it doesn’t go over.” Tobin explained.  
Tobin smiled at how Jax intently measure the powder multiple times, eyes squinted and tongue poking out. He reminded Tobin of herself in the way he focused so greatly on things. Especially soccer.  
“Okay, now pour it in the bottle and add water to this line.”  
He did so and Tobin opened the microwave door.  
“Press the three and the zero.”  
Jax followed.   
“When it beeps, be careful with it and carry it to me, okay? I’ll be by the TV.” Tobin instructed.  
A few minutes after the microwave beeped, Jax joined them and Tobin shook the bottle, feeding Kylie. Jax rested his head on Tobin’s shoulder and the house was quiet. Everything was peaceful and Jax was calm.  
That didn’t last long.  
When Kylie finished her bottle and Tobin had burped her, Kylie fell asleep, and Tobin placed the girl in her crib again, closing the door slightly.  
“Mama, I’m hungry.” Jax announced.  
Tobin sighed and rubbed her forehead.  
“Jax, you need to go to bed.” Tobin said.  
“But Mommy always reads me a story first.” Jax replied.  
“Jax, Mommy won’t be home until late.” Tobin answered.  
Jax pouted and shrugged.  
“Then I won’t be sleeping until late.” Jax stated.  
Tobin moaned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Just then, the front door opened and Alex came tiptoing into the living room, stopping when she saw Jax and Tobin.  
“Mommy!” Jax exclaimed.  
Alex opened her arms and let the little boy jump onto her, giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
“Tobin, it’s almost midnight! Why is he still up?” Alex asked.  
Tobin shrugged sleepily.  
“Because I’m cute when I’m scary.” Tobin said plainly.  
Alex giggled and gave Tobin a quick kiss on the cheek, carrying Jax to his bedroom as he settled into the striker’s body.  
“I’m going to bed. Good night.” Tobin said.  
The midfielder turned and walked down the hallway, throwing a peace sign into the air towards Alex.


End file.
